When Darkness Returns To You
by xAnime-is-awesomex
Summary: Kaili lives in her own 'dream world' in a mental institution; she believes she has this extraordinary gift. When her 'dream world' turns to darkness, will she be all right? Will the cold hearted guardian angel that looks after her be able to protect her?
1. White Walls

Chapter 1: White Walls.  
  
"Then I saw, the future of the planet Earth. As it faced its death, life was created on this planet and countless species have appeared and disappeared even if human beings eventually become extinct. The Earth will continue to journey across the galaxy without a second thought, human existence is only a mere flicker of the long history of time. . .its not long until God claims us into his heaven, and peace will come over our planet of war and disaster. . ." A small voice entered the void of silence. A girl sat in an all white room, she lifeless blank light blue eyes stared at the white wall.  
  
The wall's paint strokes were perfect, not a single line was evidential that the room had been painted pure snow white.  
  
The girl sat on a white chair, there was a door and white window, which allowed her supervisors to peer through to observe her behavior, and she had never seen any of her supervisors. She had light brown hair, almost a dark color though, which was touching the end of her shoulder blades, it was long and sleek.  
  
She wore all white, a white pair of pants and a white t-shirt. The only thing that stuck out in the room was her hair, and peach skin. The rest was white, even three building blocks at the edge of her chair' legs were all white.  
  
"We barely know anything about the girl." Three doctors watched from the white tinted window. "She can supposedly talk to angels and God, as well as see the future in her dreams. Lately, she's been asking for someone by the name of Kai." one stated.  
  
"We found her alone in L.A she appeared to be alone, only at the age of 4 months; a child couldn't stabilize themselves alone at that age. Marvelously she was in full health and seemed content, until she started talking about these dreams about people with wings and bright circles around their heads. And a man, who was like a boss to them, yet, they had a democracy right, and everything was nice in her little 'dream world' until 2 weeks after her assumed 15th birthday which was on December 25, which was two weeks ago. . ." Yet another one said. "She answers to the name Kaili, all she does is speak to herself, slowly as she stares into space"  
  
=

Kannbi: Yes, I am aware that I have used Kaili's character before, but I found my story line completely different in this story, so I'm sure she will have a different personality...


	2. Angel Tears

Chapter 2: Angel Tears.  
  
The lights stayed on all day, they seemed to keep Kaili company, as no one else did.  
  
Kaili did not like the dark.  
  
She would kick, scream, cry and twitch if the lights went off; she slept with the lights on, ate, and did what she did all day.  
  
As darkness came, Kaili was not able to view the stunning stars of the night or see a full moon. She did not witness a shooting star, or fresh air. Any sudden noise made Kaili cry, she was scared at any other interaction with human kind.  
  
--  
  
"Kaili?" a voice came to Kailis sleeping ears, a smooth, caring voice. Kaili's nerves felt a warm hand placed on the dip between her hips and shoulders. As they lightly shook her as her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Hum?" Kaili sat up, slowly, rubbing her right with her inner-wrist. "I'm up...what is it?"  
  
"Wake up, already." They replied.  
  
"Kai?" Kaili asked, blinking. "Is that you?"  
  
"Uh humm" the person obviously named Kai nodded. Kaili looked up to see a male; he looked at least 15 or 16. Kai's crimson eyes flashed at Kaili, controlling. On his cheeks were two blue lines, much like shark fins. A scar traced through his left eyebrow to under his left eye, a death scar. Sleek, snow white feathered wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. Kai's wardrobe was a little questionable he wore long, pitch black colored robes, the skirt like bottom was cut in the middle, revealing knee length short, and his lightly tanned lower legs and his bare feet. Crimson lining lined the skirt and long tight sleeves of his shirt. Two crimson colored jewels kept down a large collar, the collar reached his upper chest.  
  
Kaili smiled softly, as she stood out of her bed. Smoothing out her hair quickly as she practically jumped for joy. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was busy; did Kuuro take good care of you?" Kai asked, as his feet touched the solid white ground of Kaili's room.  
  
"Yes, of course, like he always does." Kaili nodded slowly, as she clenched her fists, then looked at her hands. "My scars are getting worse. . ."  
  
"Lemme' see, dip-stick." Kai said as he took Kaili's fragile hands, in the middle of each palm was a large circular scar, about the size of a crucifixion nail. He turned her hands around, the two scars looked like they went through her hands, and the scars were a deep black. "Hmmm"  
  
Kaili pulled her hands to herself. "Their not that bad are they?"  
  
"Not as bad as they could be...what about the one on your right shoulder?" Kai asked, as Kaili pulled down the material covering her scar on her right shoulder.  
  
The two scars made her supervisors wonder, could Kaili really _talk_ to angels and God? Her scars were in the _same_ spots as Jesus had when he was crucified upon the cross.  
  
"Their fine, but still...they are getting worse" Kai lightly brushed a hand against Kaili's palms and shoulder, lightly. "That should slow down your pain..."  
  
"Thank you, Kai" Kaili smiled, as she bowed lightly.  
  
"You should really start to be waking up; I was late today, oh, and... "Kai said. "This is for you," he handed Kaili a small vile,  
  
"Thank you Kai, but, what is it?" Kaili looked at the glowing bottle, it was no bigger than her pinkie finger, and slowly she shook the substance inside, it swished around like water.  
  
"Their angel tears, a medication, if anyone you love is hurt they can be healed, but you have to love them, and it only lasts once" Kai explained, as he nodded to Kaili once more, as he turned around, as a large pool of light stood before him, as he entered the brightness.  
  
Kaili's eyes peeled open as she saw the usual lights on and her usual 'room'. She looked at the white plastic bedside table, there in a small dimmed vile was the 'Angel Tears' that Kai had given her.  
  
=  
  
Kannbi: A pup pup! Weeeeee! Anyways, yes, Kai's and angel! Later on, I will explain all this confusion! 


	3. Brain Waves

Chapter 3: Brain Waves.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Doctor Cumin, Kaili's head doctor, rushed into the room that was hidden by the tinted window, as he looked out the window to see Kaili on the floor, "Who has the key to her room?"  
  
"You do, doctor" another said to Cumin.  
  
"Oh!" Cumin looked at the doors that lead to Kaili's room, as he quickly withdrew a key from his lab coat pocket. Pushing it into the lock as he ran through the door,  
  
Kaili had not moved from the ground, she was face down on the ground.  
  
Cumin lifted the fifteen year olds upper torso into his arms, as her hair fell off her face. Cumin pressed two fingers on the right side of her neck, there was a faint beating, but her chest was not moving up and down.  
  
"Call for a life support, and an I.V pole, get her into bed, as I connect her to these blood brain wave monitors," Cumin instructed, as he put Kaili over into her white bed, moving her hair out of the way as he started to put white circles on her forehead. As he clicked on a silver machine, as two green lines dipped and high points. Watching the lines, Cumin looked down at Kaili.  
  
Kaili sat in a blackened room, the only light was a glow that was produced from Kaili, as she sat there, teary eyed.  
  
"Kai, Kuuro, anybody?" Kaili cried as she looked around, and then put her face in her hands. "Is anybody there? Somebody?" Kaili cried to herself as she slowly fell onto her knees, covering her face still. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Why are you afraid of the darkness?" a sudden voice asked, as a shadow covered Kaili.  
  
"Huh?" Kaili looked up, as tears rolled down her face.  
  
She saw a face of a boy, about the age of 16. Kaili could not make out any of his facial appearance. All she could see was that he had on tight, almost like leather pants, and a black t-shirt. Exposing a pair of built arms, he had short hair, and what looked to be like a pair of delicately pointed ears, as loops, obviously earring, covered the cartilage. A large stick like object stuck out from his back, in a shimmering casing, his sword.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?" the boy repeated.  
  
"Uh humm" Kaili nodded as she started to back up, she did not like this figure.  
  
"Why?" He suddenly picked Kaili up by her shirts rim.  
  
"Because...I just am," Kaili, said as she looked away from the boy, she could see that there was a shining anger in his eyes. "Leave me alone..."  
  
"Hum. You must be that girl the one they call Kai is talking about" the boy placed his hands on his hips, as he threw Kaili to the ground.  
  
"Kai...? You know where he is?" Kaili asked as she got up from the shadowed ground. "Tell me, please!"  
  
The boy looked over at Kaili with a dark brow raised.  
  
"Please, I want to see him" Kaili said, walking up to the boy.  
  
"Alright, this way" the boy waved his arm forward, as the two disappeared into the darkness with Kaili still glowing.  
  
"She's in a heavy coma, she will twitch every now and then, and her brain waves might raise if she starts to have a bad dream. Her type of coma she can have dreams, so talking will be normal if she is interactive in her sleep." A woman stood behind Cumin, as she adjusted a pair of thick black rimmed glasses, specialist on comas explained to Dr. Cumin,  
  
"She'll be alright, right?" He asked,  
  
"These types of comas take time, she might not actually realize that she is in a coma, she might talk and ask for items of which you've never heard of, it's very common, but this type of coma barely happens. We like to call it "Enthusiastic symbolism" she might even cry if she is scared enough" the woman said once more, as she stuffed her hands onto her lab coat's pockets. "I'm sorry Doctor Cumin; I know loosing a patient is very hard."  
  
Cumin ignored the "loosing a patient" part that the specialist had blabbed on about; he just stared at the lines of Kaili's brain waves.  
  
=  
  
Kannbi: DO DO DO! 


	4. Angels Pleas

Chapter 4: Angels Pleas.  
  
Kaili saw a light, as the two rapidly approached to what she though was the city of light, she did not hear the boys foot steps following her, turning around, he was not there anymore, she shrugged it off. She started to run towards the light, as she approached it, she saw the horror.  
  
There in the ground, probably unconscious was Kai. His wings were dipped in blood, the crimson liquid stained his robes, his eyes twitched, as he opened them to a slit, his crimson orbs were glazed and tired.  
  
Kaili gasped at the sight.  
  
Who would try to _murder_ an angel?  
  
"Kai...!" She gaped, running towards her guardian angel. "Kai!" She shouted repeatedly.  
  
Kai's hand twitched as he heard Kaili running towards him, his sad crimson eyes slowly looked over at Kaili, slowly getting to his knees Kai looked to see Kaili running towards him, tears just asking to escape from her hold. "Kaili...stop," he said faintly raising a hand.  
  
Kaili's ears could not hear the angel's pleas. As she still ran, two feet away from him she ran into what felt like a solid wall. Tumbling back onto the ground Kaili winced. She quickly retorted to her feet, placing her hands on what felt like a wall. Her hands burned like fire on a tree in the dry summer. "Kai!" she pleaded through the barrier.  
  
"Kaili, I'm fine" Kai held onto his gut as he neared the wall. A sword lay at his side, the sword; the golden blade was drowning in blood. Diamond, rubies, and emeralds made the polished golden sword shine more in Kaili's and Kai's light. The blood made residue upon Kai's strong arm.  
  
"What happened?" Kaili cried. "And you're not okay, you're **bleeding**!" her voice became like a scream, a shriek.  
  
Kai just smirked in a kind way, "I'm okay, settle down, Kaili, stop blubbering." Kai said in a smaller tone as he closed one eye in a wince. "Err-"  
  
"Kai, you need help, I have to get you out of there!" She did not care how much her hands burned she wanted Kai out of that 'cage'. "Kai"  
  
"Kaili, it's no use, I'll have to find my own way out..." Kai said, as Kaili stopped, as she wiped away crystal tears in the palm of her hands, as she re-pressed them onto the invisible wall. The burning stopped, as Kaili fell forward, onto Kai's lap.  
  
"What?" She sat up looking around; she could not feel the barrier anymore. "I broke the barrier..."  
  
"Your tears _did_" Kai said holding Kaili close to him, as his blood soaked onto her white clothing. Kaili's eyes were wide, no one had held her like this, and she lightly blushed as she lightly hugged him back. Kai slowly lifted her chin, smiling at her. "Thank you Kaili."  
  
"You're safe that's all that matters" Kaili said small in tone, hugging Kai tightly now. She did not care if she was getting blood all over her clothes. "Now let's go find someone that can help..." Kaili helped Kai up, as he leaned on her, his arm across her shoulders.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Her brain waves started acting up, but nothing," A nurse reported to Doctor Cumin, as he sipped his coffee from a porcelain cup with a hockey team's logo on it. He did not care, only that he could have his coffee, the tragedy with Kaili had made him stay in the hospital the night before.  
  
"Let's just hope, she'll wake up in the next 2 weeks, or we'll have to pull the plug on her." The other two doctors, colleges of Dr. Cumin whispered to each other.  
  
"We'll do nothing of the sort, Dr. Paul" Cumin shot a glare at the male college, sipping the dark brown coffee once more. "We'll do nothing of the sort," he repeated under his breath...  
  
=  
  
Kannbi: YAY! I ONLY HAVE EXAMS LEFT!! 


	5. I Don't Want You To Fight Anymore

Chapter 5: I Don't Want You To Fight Anymore.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaili asked Kai, eyes happy that he was with her. Her hands worked at his cuts, as she tore parts of the trail cloth of his outfit to wrap around Kai's wounds.  
  
"I am more worried about you, Kaili, you should be too" Kai said, as Kaili nodded, ignoring Kai's words as she continued wrapping up his wounds. "You should rest..."  
  
"Okay..." Kaili finished at Kai's last bandage, as she admired her work, smiling, as if it were a piece of art. She slowly trailed her eyes from the wound to Kai.  
  
Kai took Kaili's hands and looked at them; her hands were red and swollen, yet still small and fragile, no thanks to that barrier that had trapped Kaili from Kai. Kai could barely see Kaili's scars on her palms now.  
  
"Kai, can I ask you something?" Kaili asked as she observed her hands as well, blinking.  
  
"Depends..." Kai nodded, giving Kaili back her hands, as she put them on her knees.  
  
"Have you been sending Kuuro to me because you have been fighting against someone or something?" Kaili said once more quietly, with soft eyes as Kai looked at her. "And please don't lie..."  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Kai looked at the ground, ashamed.  
  
Angels were not supposed to fight they were to look after people like Kaili and help them and keep them happy too. Not influence them to be violent, especially someone as fragile as Kaili.  
  
"Why were you fighting, Kai...?" She lowered her voice into a soft tone, as she clenched her burned hands. It stung as she did this but she needed to be able to flex them.  
  
"Well...things back where I'm from have not been happy. Demon's opened to stairway to heaven and took many of us angels into captive and torture us...I know it's wrong, but I was thinking the right thing about saving my race..." Kai explained, "That's why I was captive and alone, until that vowel demon lead you to me...it was a trap, that's why I wanted you to leave me...so you wouldn't get hurt"  
  
Kaili smiled. "Thank you, Kai, but...I don't like seeing you hurt as much as you would like to see me hurt, I don't want you to fight anymore," she said in a softer tone, as she hugged Kai.  
  
"I can't promise that Kaili...it's war right now and I don't want you to wander off alone, I need to protect you right now, idiot, so don't go off with demons like you did today..." Kai pulled Kaili off him, with a smirk.  
  
_Just...do not get hurt, Kai. I was scared..._  
  
Kaili thought as she nodded in yes to Kai's command.  
  
=  
  
Kannbi: I know it is short! Do not kill me! 


	6. Transform From A Kiss

Chapter 6: Transform From A Kiss.  
  
"Yush, Kai, I'd say you're jealous..." Kaili smiled as she turned her head looking over at Kai, with a small smile still on her lips.  
  
"Jealous, Of that...?" Kai argued back with a disturbed look on his face. "1. I am not jealous, and 2. Why would I be jealous of that?" his cheeks were shaded with a dark red as he spoke.  
  
"Whatever...I think I'll name you...Rei! How do you like that little guy?" Kaili cradled a small black and white tuxedo kitten as if it was a small fragile baby. Kaili tickled Rei's bell with her pointer finger smiling happily. Kaili stopped snuggling her new friend looking up. "What happened here, Kai?" Kaili asked, looking over at the older angel.  
  
"This used to be home...this used to be Heaven..." Kai's crimson eyes scanned the old gates that used to welcome the young and then old to their new home of peace up in the clouds. The old gates did not shine as Kai remembered; instead, they were a rusty old black. The trio could not see past the gates, Kai ran his finger down the broken steel bars, as the gates slowly opened with an old creak, like someone scratching their nails on an old chalkboard. Kaili stepped back from the horrible sound, as Rei hissed, swiping at the gate. Kai stepped past the gate as Kaili fallowed, holding Rei close to herself, the curious kitten's brilliant yellow eyes gathered in his surroundings.  
  
Tall buildings were in ruin, as they scattered the ground, old, grimy, once white angel feathers lay on the buildings. Broken objects scattered street like pave ways. A dome of what looked like a once beautiful church collapsed in front of Kaili, Kai, and Rei. Its stain glass was now grey, black, and blood red. Blood dripped like leaking water from a faucet, all over the buildings. The air hung with the aroma of blood, along the air was filled with poison.  
  
Kaili let out a small cough as she took in the poison, as Kai looked over at the human girl with the kitten.  
  
"Here..." Kai ripped off some of the remains of his trail cloth and gave the black material too Kaili, she nodded understanding what to do with the material, as she placed it over her mouth and nose, as they walked.  
  
The poison that hung about in the air did not affect Kai, and odd enough Rei was not either.  
  
"Kai, look!" Kaili exclaimed as she pointed to light pouring out of a tiny hole in a large castle like shape, as black smog hung around it. Kaili's eyes lit up with hope that there might still be someone alive! Kai grabbed Kaili's arm as he placed his right hand over her mouth, keeping her quiet as she watched the light disappear with ten flickers, a small scream was heard as a single feather escaped from the puddle of darkness. Kai unhanded Kaili, as the girl look horrified, she looked down at the small kitten who was also terrified, and Rei trembled in fright. Snuggling into Kaili's chesty area, Kai went wide-eyed as he saw the kitten enjoying where he was. He grabbed the small kitten's tuff of fur that a mother cat would pick her kittens up by to carry them to one place or another. Rei hissed a spat as he tried to reach Kai's hand and scratch it to death.  
  
"You little perverted cat!" Kai yelled at Rei as he held him there.  
  
"Kai!" Kaili took Rei from Kai, with a stern look plastered upon her face.  
  
"But, didn't you see...?" Kai stammered, looking at Kaili take Rei from his grasp.  
  
"Kai...?" Kaili looked coolly at Kai, holding Rei still.  
  
"Yes...?" Kai replied  
  
"Why were you looking at my breasts anyways...?" Kaili spat, raising her tone of voice from gentle to loud.  
  
"I-I wasn't, I was looking at the cat!" Kai repealed. Glaring at the female, "Not like I'd look there anyways...maybe if they were bigger..."  
  
"You're such a shallow minded jerk!" Kaili retorted, as she started practically shoving poor Rei's head into her breasts. "Oh no Kai...what are you going to go, ohhhh, the **KITTEN** has it in for now doesn't he, Rei's a little perverted kitten! What are you gonna' do Kai, huh--?" Kaili stopped her taunting, as Kai struck her across the right cheek. Kaili went wide- eyed as she looked at Kai. "Tag...you're it, no touch backs" Kaili slapped Kai across the left side of his face, still wide-eyed.  
  
Kai started walking off with a look of pure anger taped on his straight face.  
  
"Ass..." Kaili turned the other way, starting to walk. "I don't need him..." she mumbled looking at Rei. "Sorry you had to go through that, Rei...Kai is such a...a...he just doesn't understand how I feel...I like him, I've never felt this way about anyone before...well, I wouldn't know, I've only ever actually touched Kai, Kuuro and yourself, and talked to you and the other two..."  
-  
_Who does she think she is? I was just...she does not understand and never will...but...she actually has the gut to hit me back...that has been the first time anyone has ever hit me back...  
_  
Kai thought as she walked.  
-  
"Rei...you cam just in time..." Kaili smiled weakly, as she brushed her lips against the small kitten nose, the texture of Rei's nose turned from bumpy to smooth, the temperature went from cold to extremely warm. As she something wrap around her. Kaili let go of the kitten as he became too heavy to carry. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of eyes, identical to Rei's but. Bigger, like human eyes! Kaili escaped the warm feeling as she fell back on her butt. She shook her head in disbelief as she saw a boy; he looked no older or younger than Kai. He had long, ankle length raven black hair, done in a loose ponytail. He wore clothes of what felt like silk while he had held her, his pants were a crimson color that went to his ankles, covering his upper torso was a traditional Chinese like shirt, with yellow lining and a black base color. A black crimson headband was tied around his forehead, his hands were rough and yet gentle looking, and on each finger was an abnormally long fingernail. "Rei...?"  
  
"Yes..." the boy purred, as he smiled revealing beautiful, pearly white fangs. "You know...that Kai was right, maybe if they were bigger..." Rei gave a wink.  
  
Kaili let out a scream, that could make anyone go to his or her knees and beg for mercy from the heavens.   
-  
"Kaili..." Kai stopped in his tracks as he sprinted in the direction of Kaili's horrific scream.  
  
--  
  
Kannbi: EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW NOW, DAMMIT! 


	7. She Didn’t Know

Chapter 7: She Didn't Know.  
  
"No! You're not Rei!" Kaili jumped to her feet, looking around the darkened alleyway type area the girl and the boy were in, she found what looked like a lead pipe. "Gimme' back my Rei kitten, or I'll whack you!" she held the cold metal like a pro baseball player. "C'mon, where'd you put him?" she swung as the boy that called himself Rei leapt back onto a pile of ruble.  
  
"Hey! Don't!" 'Rei' hissed at Kaili, throwing a hand at her as if it were a paw. His eyes flashed with alarm as she swung another swing at 'Rei'.  
  
"If you are Rei, then...why are you a human?" Kaili slowly let down the lead pipe; she still held it there just in case she needed to hit the intruder. "Tell me, or I'll bash your head in...And enjoy doing so, then you'll go to hell and they'll laugh and spit on you!"  
  
"Kaili!" Kai came up from behind the girl, out of breath as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Kaili turned around, with the lead pipe raised, as it hit Kai in the forehead. "Kai...?"  
  
-  
  
"Kai, you're okay!" Kaili said happily, as Kai sat up. "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"What...what happened?" Kai asked, looking dazed at Kaili. His eyes were tired, and not yet focused; his crimson eyes had not pupils yet.  
  
"I kind of...hit you...with this" Kaili picked up the lead pipe, as she twirled it like a baton.  
  
"T-that's nice..." Kai rubbed his head as he laughed lightly. Almost like he was drunk, Kai looked around their surroundings, his eyes widened at the sight or two yellow eyes from the darkness. "Kaili...come here..."  
  
"What?" Kaili looked in the direction that Kai's eyes had drifted. "Oh...no Kai, he's not a demon...at least I don't think he is, are you?" Kaili blinked looking at the pair of golden eyes that shown with glory.  
  
"Of course I am!" 'Rei' belted back "Why do you think I have shiny eyes, and I can morph?"  
  
"What...are you doing here?" Kai asked as she stood up with his arm around Kaili's shoulder as she helped him to his feet. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the cat...and I must say, you should loosen your grip! When you grabbed my scruff it hurt!" Rei rubbed the back of his neck, as if still in pain from his holding.  
  
"Then how come you're human?" Kaili blinked "Or...a demon?"  
  
"I'm only half demon...my father was a human and my mother was a cat demon, my father was a sorcerer, and was ashamed of me because I wasn't human or demon, so he put a curse on me. When I look like this I am human, and when I am a cat I am demon..." Rei let out a heavy sigh as he exhaled; he stood up from his seat on the rubble as he neared the two.  
  
"So, you can turn into cat at will?" Kai stood by himself now, as Kaili's face went red.  
  
"No, a kiss from the opposite sex triggers my transformation" Rei shook his head "And she kissed me" Rei pointed to Kaili, who was bright red, hiding behind Kai's right wing.  
  
"He was a caaaaaaat, Kai, I didn't know" Kaili looked up at Kai innocently as Rei bit his finger not to laugh.  
  
"Ugh..." Kai shook his head now, as he pulled on Kaili's upper-ear. As Rei let his finger out of his teeth and started kaughing to himself.   
  
"Kaiiii..." Kaili went all teary-eyed as Kai pulled harder at her ear. "Ow..."  
  
-  
  
Kannbi: IT"S SUMMER!! W00t! Yay! 


	8. Do You Or Do You Not?

Chapter 8: Do You Or Do You Not?  
  
"Rei? Why are you so curious about me and Kai?" Kaili finally asked in a huff, as she gave Rei a kind look, yet her eyes were annoyed. "Is there something about me or Kai that bugs you?"  
  
"Oh, no, you're fine, and so is Kai, it's just...are you two" Rei rolled his eyes as he put his two index fingers next to each other as if to symbolize a couple in love. "Together?"  
  
"Nooooo...." Kaili extended her vowel as she looked at Rei with one eyebrow raised. "Why do you ask, Rei?" she blinked.  
  
"Well...before he took off to look for some where safe did you see the way he looked at you? Don't you see the way he looks at you, or doesn't look at you?" Rei asked too many questions.  
  
"Kai and I are just good friends, I care about him, and he cares about me, it's what friends do" Kaili explained, "I've known Kai for the longest time I can remember, he's always been there for me...he may be cold and mean sometimes, but I know he cares about me, and I like being with him. Fate just brought us together..."  
  
"Don't make it obvious that you like him or anything, Kaili" Rei looked at Kaili, unimpressed. "I knew it, you like Kai!" Rei exclaimed aloud.  
  
"Shut up, I do not!" Kaili gave a dirty look to the male half cat-demon who seemed to be having a blast now that he had found out something about Kaili. "I just care for him, okay, doesn't mean I like him or anything, and if you ask me, I think he's a jerk!"  
  
"I never knew you felt that way..." Kaili and Rei turned around to peer at Kai.  
  
"Kai, I didn't mean it...I just..." Kaili stammered as she stood up, quickly.  
  
"You just what...?" Kai snapped at Kaili "I've done everything for you Kaili and you show no thanks, which is a real human like thing to do..."  
  
"You were human too!" Kaili shouted back, as she raised her tone.  
  
"You two fight like a married couple..." Rei sighed heavily; as he watched, Kai and Kaili go at it.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at Rei as the poor half-demon, both gave the same look, and the same tone of voice. Rei slowly back away.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that; Rei wouldn't get off my back about me and you!" Kaili screamed at Kai.  
  
"About us, there is nothing special between us Kaili, keep dreaming!" Kai belted back, as Kaili growled through her clenched teeth.  
  
"That's what I was saying, idiot!" Kaili unclenched her teeth, as she rapidly unclenched and clenched her fists, as if say she was going to punch Kai. "Kai, Rei told me that you look at me funny, do you or do you not like me?"  
  
"Do I...like you?" Kai's tone simmered, as he looked down at Kaili, who was on the verge of crying. "In what way?"  
  
"In the way I like you, love, you dumb-head!" Kaili's started to cry, her emotions were like an arubrics cube right now, all mixed up, and could only be solved my the cleaver who tried, and had patience to get a whole face of one color, in this situation a emotion.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, taking a step back on his left foot, as if waiting to run away in fear from the human girl who was acting like a wild tiger.  
  
"I love you Kai, and always have, do you love me back?" Kaili asked; as she took a step back herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaili, but, I've only sworn to protect you, not fall in love with you, plus, how could I ever love a human as complex as you?" Kai whispered back as Kaili's tears turned into waterfalls down her smooth cheeks. "C'mon, I found somewhere for all of us..." Kai slowly started walking, as Rei tried to comfort Kaili.  
  
The raven-haired half demon hugged Kaili's shoulders, as even gave her a kiss to turn himself into a small kitten, as she had first found him.  
  
"Rei...I'm fine..." Kaili kissed Rei's paw, as he turned human once more.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked, as Kaili nodded.  
  
"Here..." Kai made the other two stop, as they all looked up at a small ruined building, nothing new, all the buildings looked the same, as the entered darkness swallowed them.  
  
"Rei, I'm not okay, I'm sacred of the darkness..." Kaili clung to Rei,  
  
"Here..." Rei gave Kaili his hand, as he smiled. "Just don't let go, okay, and you'll be fine..." Kaili nodded. Kali held Rei's hand, as Kai made them stop again.  
  
"Here, we'll rest here tonight..." Kai said, as he looked at Rei and Kali who both nodded. Kaili let go of Rei's hand as she sat down...it complete darkness. Giving Rei's hand a kiss, Rei turned into a small tuxedo kitten again, as he curled up near Kaili's waist, keeping her safe. Kai watched the two as the small kitten gave a yellow-eyed glare at the angel.  
  
"Gimme' a break, the girls a weirdo..." Kai whispered a snap at Rei, as the kitten turn the other way, lying on top of Kaili's arms. "Whatever..."  
  
-  
  
Kannbi: Poor Kaili, good thing Rei's there...TT.TT 


End file.
